


Attack On Titan One-Shots

by adrian_queen_25



Series: Attack on Titan Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU- Modern Setting, Aged-Up Character(s), Ancestors as Strippers, Angst, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi, Death, Desk Sex, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Smut, Titans, Top Eren, Top Mike Zacharias, Wall Sex, all characters are of age, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrian_queen_25/pseuds/adrian_queen_25
Summary: Attack on Titan One-Shots. Please keep in mind there is a shit ton of gay and swearing and graphic stuff. Don't like don't read.





	1. Ereri: Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me Levi, tell me what you remember of New Years!”: Eren’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> It made Levi realize something. After they had defeated the titans, humanity had blossomed, acting more like their ancestors. People started doing research on their history and what their families use to do. His had turned out to be government officials that held a lot of power. Sasha's had turned out to be cooks and bakers. Annie's turned out to be army men. But he didn't know what Eren’s were. Technology had advanced so fast and their home was starting to match the home of the people who lived before the titans started to appear. Cars and cellphone were relatively new and it was mostly people in the military who owned them, but they still were there and around. Horses were used only for outside the walls and for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is of age. Hope you enjoy.

Levi hated this. It was the feeling that he got whenever he wanted to punch Eren in his perfectly symmetrical face. It had been happening since he had first met Eren and he hated it. But two days after New Years it started to grow stronger. Why though? He was still figuring that out. He didn’t really remember New Years that well though. He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a sharp knock at his door.

“Come in.” He drawled.

The door opened to reveal Eren holding a wrapped box. Levi raised an eyebrow as Eren walked in and sat himself down on Levi’s desk. Levi’s eyebrow rose even more. Eren thrust the gift box out to him.

“For you.” Eren said swinging his legs back and forth softly.

Levi hesitantly opened the box. When he did his hand flew to his mouth. Inside the box was a pure black scarf, one exactly like the one his father had had. He remembered telling Eren the story of that scarf when the two had been stuck in a barn due to training outside the walls and a thunderstorm had prevented them from going back.

“Well, do you like it?” Eren’s voice was soft and nervous.

Levi smiled, actually smiled and put the lid back on top of the box.

“Why?” He asked.

Eren stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

“What do you mean why Levi? I hadn’t gotten you a Christmas gift and then last week happened I felt even worse, so I thought that if I got this for you-” He’s cut off by Levi’s

“What happened and Levi?”

“Wait, you don’t remember?”Eren asked, his voice cracking.

Levi is starting to get worried, because the look that Eren has on his face is one that you make when you’ve just seen your best friend be eaten by a titan.

“Eren!” His voice is demanding but at the same time it was soft.

“Tell me Levi, tell me what you remember of New Years!”: Eren’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

**_Levi began to think...._ **

* * *

 

_New Years…………._

“Hanji, why do I even have to go to this stupid thing?”

“Because I want you to come with me and Petra won’t go with me so you have to.”

Levi huffed and straightened his suit one last time. The two left for the party. When they got there, Hanji immediately ran to the dance floor. Levi rolled his eyes and started to look for some punch. A half an hour into the party, Eren and his friends arrived. Levi spotted them walking through the door. Mikasa and Sasha ran off to the dance floor. The two seemed to have gotten together after Thanksgiving. They seemed happy and Levi was happy for his subordinates. But Yeager, god, Yeager. He was something, Levi had too many emotions about that boy. He looked around for the boy and holy crap! That was a bad idea. Eren was dressed like a god. Ripped fishnet tights and black shorts that barely covered his ass. He topped with a sheer black tee shirt and red undershirt. Where he had even gotten them, Levi had no idea but as he took a closer look he realized that Eren was staring back at him.

“Hello Corporal.”Eren voice was smooth and almost seductive.

It made Levi realize something. After they had defeated the titans, humanity had blossomed, acting more like their ancestors. People started doing research on their history and what their families use to do. His had turned out to be government officials that held a lot of power. Sasha's had turned out to be cooks and bakers. Annie's turned out to be army men. But he didn't know what Eren’s were. Technology had advanced so fast and their home was starting to match the home of the people who lived before the titans started to appear. Cars and cellphone were relatively new and it was mostly people in the military who owned them, but they still were there and around. Horses were used only for outside the walls and for training. 

“Yeager.” His voice sounded to professional to him, but Eren smiled.

“Corporal.”Again Eren’s tone was smooth.

“Call me Levi. Drink?”

“Please. Whiskey.”

“Really, whiskey?”

Eren raised his eyebrow to challenge Levi’s already raised eyebrow.

“Problem?”

“No, you just don’t seem like the whiskey type.”

Eren snorted as Levi slid the tumbler over to him. Levi walked back around the bar and took a seat next to Eren.

“So what did your ancestors do?”Eren’s eyes were wide and doe-eyed as he peered over his glass.

Levi smiled. “They were government officials of France. Yours?”

Eren smirked “Oh they were German entertainers.”

“Entertainers?” Levi asked.

Eren drained his glass and smiled at Levi. Levi finished his glass as well. They both hopped off of the bar stools.

“That's up to you to figure out. Dance?”

Levi gulped. Erens voice had turned sultry at the end. He nodded and Eren smirked. A slow song had come on and people were pairing up. Eren was taller than Levi, even now with Levi in heeled boots. Than again Eren was also wearing two inch heels. So it made him taller than Levi by a few inches. They were about three inches apart in height, so he still had to look up at Eren while they were dancing. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and his fingers dug into muscle. Levi had to hold back a gasp as he felt a jolt of pleasure run up his spine. He looked back up at Eren and gulped again. Eren was looking at him like a piece of candy. Levi took in a breath and straightened his back and looked Eren directly in the eyes. Eren’s eyes were hooded and they were blown wide with lust.

“Eren, what are Sasha and Mikasa gonna do after the party?”

“Probably go home and hook up. They know that I was gonna stay at Armin’s but he’ll probably stay with Erwin right?”

Levi nodded.

“Wanna go and grab a cup of coffee?”

Levi gripped Eren’s hips and flexed his fingers.

"Sure."

Eren bared his teeth and Levi shuddered. The two ran off the floor but before they could reach the door Hanji grabbed Levi by his collar. 

“Where do you think that your going?” They asked.

“You can keep the car Hanji if that’s what your asking, now let me G0!’ He ripped himself out of Hanji’s grip and ran towards Eren who was waiting by the door with their coats. 

“I was worried that I might have had to rescue you.” Eren teased him. 

“Hanji has my car. You have one right?” Levi asked. 

“Yeah. Thankfully Mikasa and Sasha took Mikasa’s here and I came by myself.”

They walked out the door and passed Jean and Marco who were swinging in the bench on the porch, they passed Armin and Erwin who were taking turns on Erwin’s tire swing. Jean whistled and Marco giggled as Levi flipped them off. 

“Bye Eren!” Armin called. 

“Be safe!” Erwin called after Armin.

Armin hit him and Erwin smiled at him. The two watched as Eren slid into the driver's seat of his car and Levi was quick to follow. 

_“How fast can I drive without breaking any laws?”_ Eren asked himself.

He drove faster. They reached Eren’s house in about ten minutes. They ran up the steps and into the house. Levi threw his jacket off onto the floor and Eren shoved him against the wall. 

"How bad do you want that coffee?" Eren asked. 

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren by his top and crashed their lips together. Eren, without breaking the kiss, picked Levi up and carried him up the stairs of the house he had moved into. Levi hit his back on Eren's door and they nearly toppled to the ground. Levi threw his head back as Eren reached down to fondle him in his pants. Eren was panting as he licked up a stripe up his neck. 

"Wow-Yeager,you- _oh god! yes please there!_ \- seem to know what your doing!" 

Eren stopped moving and Levi groaned. He opened his eyes to see Eren towering about him. Eren just smirked and sunk his teeth into Levi's neck. Levi howled. Years of training made Eren's teeth sharp enough to break through skin. He licked and sucked and bit at Levi's neck as Levi writhed. Suddenly Levi found himself on Eren's plush bed. Eren was stripping off his shirt and undershirt. Levi went to unbutton his own but soon found himself pinned under Eren's hands. 

"Let me." His voice was husky and thick with arousal.

Levi nodded and Eren let go of his wrists. He lowered his mouth to Levi's first shirt button and undid it with his teeth. The more buttons he undid the slower he got. And as more skin was revealed he licked and sucked on Levi's creamy, pale chest.  When the last shirt button was undone and the shirt was tossed to the side, Eren circled Levi's navel with his tongue and just dipped his tongue inside before latching onto one of Levi's nipples. Levi gasped and cried out. His nipples were hard and the friction was rough. 

" _Eren!_ " He gasped. 

Eren lifted his head and Levi gestured to their pants. Eren smirked and kissed his way down Levi's chest. He unbuckled Levi's belt and slid it out of each ring slowly. Levi groaned with frustration. Eren cocked and eyebrow and Levi looked at him. 

"Okay." 

Eren began to hurry up the pace and Levi helped him pull off everything except their boxers. Then Eren began to pepper Levi's inner thighs with kisses and love bites. Levi writhed as Eren exhaled hot moist air onto his crotch. Then using his teeth Eren pulled Levi's boxers down and off his legs. Levi reached down and grabbed Eren's and began to pull them down as well. When the two were both fully naked Eren began to grind against Levi. The friction was deliciously torturous. Levi arched up into Eren's hands as the boy began to pinch and twist his nipples. Eren went back to marking Levi's neck with his teeth. Levi choked out a gasp. 

" _Eren_!" 

Eren stopped moving and looked up at Levi. 

"I want..I want you to fuck me." 

Eren grinned and reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of oil. He slicked up two fingers and began to relax Levi's muscle. He slid one finger in and LEvi huffed. This wasn't his first time and he wanted things to go faster. He pushed back onto Eren's fingers and Eren gasped as Levi enveloped the remainder of his two fingers. 

"Its not my first time, so hurry up." Levi panted. 

Eren smirked and curled his fingers. Levi's back arched in the most delightful manor. His legs spasmed and his hips bucked. Eren began to massage his prostate and Levi gasped and groaned. 

" _Eren, Eren, please! Eren!"_  

Now what was Eren supposed to do with that? He withdrew his fingers and Levi groaned as he tightened around Eren's withdrawing fingers. He felt empty and he didn't like it. Eren slicked his cock up and pushed in the head. 

" **Faster.** " Levi growled out. 

Eren kept his pace. Levi groaned and hooked his legs around Eren's waist and pulled him forward. Eren gasped as he sank in to the hilt and Levi's mouth fell open in a silent noise of pleasure as Eren was just brushing his prostate. Eren took a moment to take in a breathe. Levi arched to get ~~some~~ any friction on his prostate. It didn't work. He groaned and Eren slid back and then slammed back in. Levi nearly screamed. He slid his legs up Eren's back and then-

" _There! Oh my fucking there!"_   Levi gasped out. 

Eren took aim and he began to nail Levi's prostate as Levi shuddered and bucked into him. He felt Levi's nail drag down his back and groaned. Levi sobbed as the line between pain and pleasure began to blur. It was all too good. Levi's cock dragged against his stomach with every thrust and it was becoming too much, too fast.

"Levi!" Eren gasped out.

"Eren. Please."

Levi tightened his muscles and Eren groaned as he reached up and twisted his wrist and ran his thumb over Levi's slit. Levi's body froze for a moment and then his back arched and he was losing it all. He blacked out from the sheer force of his orgasm.

* * *

When he came to his senses again, he was clean and tucked against Eren's muscular chest. Eren was running his fingers through his hair and reading a book.  

"You're awake!" Eren exclaimed. 

Levi grunted and buried his head in Eren's chest. He reached behind him and fumbled through his jeans for his phone. 20 text messages.  All from Hanji and Erwin. He opened his and Hanji's text thread. 

_You left fast._

_I still have your car._

_Hello?_

_Are you alive?_

_Did you get lucky?_

_You did didn't you?!!_

🤔😎

_Have fun!!_

He opened his and Erwin's text thread. 

_You left fast._

_Mikasa wants to kill you._

_Be safe._

😎

_Who has your car?_

_Hello?_

_Are you alive?_

_Get some Ackerman!_

_That was from Jean_

_You did didn't you?!!_

_Have fun!!_

_That was from Marco and Jean._

He shut off his phone. He groaned as his body began to accepted the pleasant ache in his ass and lower back. 

"You okay?" Eren asked. 

Levi smiled and rolled on top of Eren and captured his lips in a kiss. Eren rolled them over and Levi tangled his hands in Eren's hair. 

"Have you figured it out?" Eren breathed out as he moved his mouth lower onto Levi's collarbones. 

"Huh?" Levi asked as his head fogged with lust. 

Eren laughed as he marked Levi's collarbone with his teeth. 

"What kind of entertainers were my ancestors?" Eren said never stopping the scraping of his teeth across Levi's neck. 

"Strippers?" Levi gasped out and arched upwards. 

Eren dove down and swallowed him down. 

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!" Levi bucked his hips up into Eren's mouth. 

Eren slurped hard and fast not wasting time on being delicate with his tongue. He knew what he wanted and he knew that Levi would approve. If the way Levi was gasping was anything to go on of course. Levi's legs tightened around his head holding him there. He knew what was coming (pun intended). He smirked and waited. Levi froze once more before the taste hit Eren's tongue. And what a wonderful taste it was. He drank Levi down with a passion. When he looked up, Levi was smiling but his eyes were half lidded as if he was drunk. Levi pulled him up by his hair and crashed their lips together. 

"Stay?" Eren asked. 

"Forever."

"Just out of curiosity, what did you want for Christmas?"

"A black scarf, like the one my father had."

Eren nodded then dropped the subject. 

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Levi smiled and fell into a heavy slumber.

* * *

Eren looked at Levi with tears streaming down his face, fists clenched. He went to leave but Levi surged forward and connected their lips in a kiss. Eren licked into his mouth and forced his way around Levi's mouth. Completely owning and consuming Levi. 

_Yes._  

This is what he had been missing. Eren's hands reached down to cup his ass through his pants. He spun them around and trapped Levi against the desk. He lifted Levi by his thighs slightly so that Levi's ass was resting on the edge of his desk. Levi knocked over his thankfully empty tea cup and pushed several papers off the desk. He pulled Eren closer in between his legs and bucked his hips up. He began to unbuckle Eren's gear straps and Eren did his. Soon they were free of straps and their hands began to pull at shirts and pants. Eren had unbuttoned Levi's shirt and flung it across the room and Levi had torn Eren's shirt off of him. Their bare chests connected as their lips did and Eren's skin was as smooth as he remembered. 

"Sir?" Mike's voice floated through the door. 

Eren groaned and Levi whined. Then blushed. Eren growled and cursed Mike's timing. They separated themselves reluctantly. Then Mike made the mistake of opening the door. Levi turn around. 

"You tell anyone Mike and I'll personally carve out your heart with a spoon."

Mike gulped, nodded and then left the room. 

He smiled and turned back to Eren. 

"Now where were we?"

Eren laughed before picking him up and carrying him to the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave a comment or a suggestion of what you want to see next. Tell me if you liked it or not. Thank you for reading it. 🙃


	2. Mikasasha: First Kisses and Stuttering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is a nervous and emotional wreck with her feelings for Mikasa. Mikasa is really worried about Sasha but also struggles with her feelings.

“Faster, c’ mon Sasha, fight like you mean it!” Mikasa urged on. 

Sasha exhaled and readied herself again. The two had to have been training for more than an hour and Sasha was hungry. Mikasa had hardly even broken a sweat and Sasha was getting tired. 

“Can we stop for the day?” She asked.

“No.” Mikasa’s answer was short and sharp just like her. 

Sasha groaned and Mikasa took a deep breath. Her eyes closed and then she threw a punch. Sasha blocked it with her elbow. They continued with the fight, Mikasa dropped to the ground and swept Sasha's leg out from under her. Sasha flailed her arms before she fell. Unfortunately she landed on top of Mikasa. MIkasa took her chance and rolled on top of Sasha. 

"Get off Ackerman! I can't breathe." 

It had been a lie of course. The real reason she didn't want Mikasa on top of here was because she needed to control herself. Mikasa didn't move though. 

Sasha rolled her eyes and flipped them over. Mikasa hooked her ankles together, effectively trapping Sasha. 

"I want to be done. Let me up so we can be done for the day." 

Mikasa let her go and Sasha scrambled for the door. She ran for her room and left Mikasa there. By the time she reached her bedroom, she could hear Mikasa’s hurried footsteps behind her. She reached her bedroom door and slammed the door and locked it. She heard Mikasa stop at her door, pause and then continue on her way to her own room. She collapsed onto her bed and for a few moments she thought that she would be okay,-nevermind. She was crying already. 

**_She’ll never love you. You’ll never be enough for her. Even Jean could love her better than you._ **

 

Sasha cried even harder. There was a knock on her door and Eren’s voice floated through the door. 

“Sasha? You in here?”

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. 

“Yea, come in.” 

“Umm, the doors locked.”

Sasha jumped up off of her bed and ran to unlock the door. She opened her door and was shocked when she was engulfed by Eren’s strong arms. Sasha squeaked as Eren picked her up and then set her down again. Eren shut the door behind him. Sasha smiled and sat back down on her bed. Eren set himself on the floor.

“So...What’s up with you and Mikasa?”

“EREN!!!!”Sasha nearly shouted. 

Eren threw his hands up in defense and leaned back. Sasha sat up in her bed and threw her pillow at Eren. Eren all but screamed as he tried to dodge the pillow. 

"I was just asking…."

"You should ask her."

"No. I'm asking you because you're the one who ran out of training today."

"I ran out because I was and still am tired."

"Bullcrap! You're crying!"

"Alright fine, I like her okay. But I know that I'm either never going to be enough or that she doesn't like me, because why would she? She's top of the class and why would she even give me a second glance. She could have anyone she wanted. Why would she settle for me?." At the end of it all, Sasha was crying again and Eren looked shell shocked.

**Meanwhile……**

"I get it Armin. I need to find someone-"

"Mikasa, how do you feel about Sasha?"

Mikasa froze. Armin gasped. 

"You like her don't you." He asked with a judgmental look on his face.

Mikasa collapsed onto her back on her bed and began to fidget with her scarf. 

"I just, yes. But she probably doesn't like me and...I just don't even know how I feel!"

Armin took a deep breath.

"Okay. Mikasa, you need to get yourself a girlfriend. Okay. Even Eren is dating somebody. Okay! Like, come on! I've got Erwin, Eren has Levi, Jean and Marco. And you. You are all by yourself. I just...I'm worried about you Mika. That's all. Just promise me that you'll try and talk to her."

Mikasa nodded and Armin left her in her room. 

After Armin left she heard Sasha's door close. Then she heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. 

"Just go in and talk to her."Eren said.

"Okay. Go away now!" Sasha's voice was insistent. 

Mikasa walked over to the door and opened it just as Sasha leaned in to knock. The affect? The two toppled to the ground. 

"S-sorry!" Sasha said, scrambling to get off of Mikasa. 

"It-its fine." Mikasa said, blushing. 

"So...umm...w-well, I um, I came to talk to you, I mean of course I came to talk to you, why else would I be here. Anyways, I need to tell you something." At the end of it all, Sasha wasn’t looking at Mikasa anymore and she was bright red. 

"Okay. C-come on in th-then. "Mikasa moved out of her way and Sasha walked in. 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Mikasa asked.

Sasha took a deep breath and looked back up.

“Mi-Mikasa, this might complicate things a little bit. And I want you to know that I won’t ever hate you. EVER!” 

“Sasha! What is it, you’re scaring me.” She had taken several steps forward and now Sasha was less than an arm's length away.

“I just...Or for forks sake!”

Mikasa gasped as Sasha lunged forward and connected their lips together. The two girls fell back onto the ground and Mikasa gasped as Sasha kissed her. When the two parted for air, Mikasa had both her hands in Sasha's hair and they were both panting heavily. 

“..I..I have to go!” Sasha ran out of Mikasa’s room. 

“Sasha! Wait!” But Sasha was already gone. 

Mikasa groaned and ran to the door. She nearly ripped off the door off of its hinges as she ran down the halls. 

“Mikasa!” Eren shouted. 

Mikasa froze. Eren sounded hurt and scared, and that was something that she couldn’t ignore. As much as she wanted to get to Sasha, she would always choose Eren. Even over her life. If somebody said that in order for Eren to live she would have to die she would agree. Because she would always choose Eren. **ALWAYS**. She ran over to Eren who had tear tracks stained on his face. She held him as she cried. His body shook and she felt as he gasped for air. She pulled back from him and grabbed his shoulders. His fingers were clenched around the end of her scarf. 

“Eren! What’s going on?” She asked.

Eren took several deep breaths and looked her in the eye and then doubled back over with tears, Mikasa pulled him back into her arms. Armin came running down the hall. He slid onto his knees and wrapped himself around Eren. 

“I came as soon as I heard. Eren, he’s going to be okay. This is Levi we’re talking about. He’s humanity's strongest soldier.  He’s going to be okay. He has to be okay. Just breathe and calm down.” Armin’s voice was as soft and gentle as it always was. 

“What the hell is going on here?” She hissed at Armin

Eren gulped and took his head off her shoulder, she whipped her head back to him.

“Their sending Levi outside the walls without his squad. He’s going to look at the damage of the nearby towns that suffered in the last attack. But he’s not taking anyone with him just a few normal soldiers. He’s going basically alone.” Eren began to cry again. 

Footsteps pounded down the hall. The three turned to see who it was. It was Levi. Eren threw himself at Levi and buried his face in his neck. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and the two of them sank to the floor. Eren began to cry again and Levi held him and began to cry with him. 

“You can’t leave me here! You have to live. Levi!”

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair and shushed him. He rocked him back and forth. Eren suddenly jerked out of Levi’s arms and wrapped his hand around Levi’s wrist and pulled him towards their shared bedroom. Armin gently grabbed Mikasa’s shoulder and pointed east. Mikasa followed his finger and watched as Sasha and Marco grabbed their horses and rode out towards the training fields. She watched until she couldn’t see them anymore before turning back to Armin. Armin patted her shoulder and walked off. She stood up and walked towards her room. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She quickly crossed to the window and settled herself there. She must have sat there for hours because eventually Armin knocked on the door and told her it was time for dinner. Sasha and Marco still hadn’t returned. Eren was practically attached to Levi. Whenever she looked over at them, they were either in deep conversation, kissing or crying. It was bizarre but since Levi was leaving the next day she assumed that Eren wanted as much of Levi as he could get. The door opened and everyone turned back to look to see who it was. It was Sasha and Marco back from training, Mikasa looked closely at Sasha. The girl looked tired and hungry. She stood up and grabbed Sasha by the hand. Sasha protested but Mikasa shoved a full plate of food into her hands. She dragged Sasha out of the hall and into her bedroom. 

"You eat and I'll talk." Mikasa said. 

Sasha nodded and began to eat. Mikasa took a deep breathe and smiled.

"So, you kissed me today and I've had a lot of time to think about it. And I've decided that I really like you. Like a lot. And I was hoping that you feel the same. But if you don't then that's fine.

Sasha burst out laughing. Mikasa just stared. 

"You think that even though I kissed you that I don't like you."

Mikasa watched as Sasha laughed in her arms. She smiled as she lifted Sasha's head up to hers and kissed her softly. Sasha smiled into the kiss and the two spent the rest of the night together laughing and kissing. 


End file.
